Yes Virginia, There is an Easter Bunny...
by Paige42
Summary: Ryan and Johnny run into some Sunnydale citizens at a Chicago airport. Special Guest Appearance by fellow Fri13th author, Karen42.


TITLE: Yes, Virginia, There Is An Easter Bunny... At Least, There Was.  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Friday the 13th: The Series Crossover.  
AUTHOR: Samantha Warner (Sherlock Spike; Miss Paige; Nyssa42@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
FEEDBACK: I'm about to become a professional gal. Writing is a hobby. But it's more fun than work.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Frank Mancuso Jr. owns the characters from Friday the 13th:The Series. Karen owns the character of Kate Brannigan and, of course, herself. However I own the mortgage on her soul. :-)  
  
For anyone who has never seen Friday the 13th, here's a little summary: Lewis Vendredi made a deal with the devil to sell cursed antiques. But he broke the pact, and it cost him his soul. His niece Micki Foster and her cousin Ryan Dallion inherited the store, and with it the curse. They were helped by Jack Marshack, a friend of Lewis's, to track down the cursed objects. After 2 years of hunting, an accident in France turned Ryan into a child of 12. He was sent to live with his mother. Then a man named Johnny Ventura came to help with the search. The show ended a year later. As a Christmas present to me a a few years ago, Karen wrote me a story about the shop crew 10 years after the show ended adding a new character, Kate Brannigan, a friend of Ryan's reuniting the shop crew  
  
Happy Birthday Sunshine Spike. I think I got everyone you wanted. Hee hee. Dirty thoughts abound. :-P  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes, Virginia, There Is An Easter Bunny... At Least, There Was.  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Friday the 13th: The Series Crossover  
  
Karen sighed and shifted the phone from one ear to the other. "Yeah Sam, it's me. My flight got canceled. No, I'm snowbound. No, the comic convention got canceled too. Most of the guests couldn't get into O'Hare. I'll be here at least a few more hours until I can find a connecting flight. Do a favor. Run by the house and check on the kids." She paused, then she frowned. "No, not my parents. The dogs. Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can. Later." She hung up the phone and collected her bags.  
  
Xander Harris unwound the scarf from around his neck. "There's no way we can get outta here, Giles. There's two feet of snow on the ground and we're supposed to get at least one more. We'll be careful. Oh wait a minute, Oz wants to talk to Willow." Xander handed Oz the phone. He was silent for a minute.   
"Hey Will. I'm okay. Just a little cold. How's everything there? That's good. I'm glad it's quite. All right, take care. Bye." Oz hung up then he turned to Xander. "We better find a room for tonight."  
  
Ryan Dallion sighed. "No Kate, your plane will probably turn around. They closed most of O'Hare down. I don't know, the nearest major airport that's open I would guess. Right. Tell Jack and Micki I said hello. Oh hang on a sec. Loverboy wants to talk to you." Johnny Ventura frowned and took the phone.   
"Hey there. We're fine. Nah, it's been pretty quite around here. Just watching a few movies. Okay. You take care." Then he whispered, "I love you. Bye." He hung up the phone and re-wound his scarf. "Well, lets see if we can find the car before the 4th of July comes."   
  
Karen flipped through 'Werewolf by Night' and sighed. What was she going to do? She was already bored. She would go sight seeing, unfortunately all the sights looked the same right now. Cold and snow covered. As she rounded the corner to the cash register, she tripped.   
"Oh geez! I'm so sorry!" Ryan Dallion said as he helped her to her feet. He stared for a minute. She's pretty cure, he thought.  
"No problem. It's the most excitement I've had all day."  
"Did your flight get canceled too?"  
"Yeah. I was here for the comic convention."  
"Yeah, I heard about that. Canceled?"  
"What was canceled?" Johnny Ventura came strolling up behind them.  
"This is my friend Johnny. I'm Ryan."  
"Karen." She paused. "You guys look familiar. Have we ever met before?"  
"I don't think so. Hey where are you headed?"  
Karen picked up her bag. "I'm on my way to find a hotel room if I can."  
"Need a lift?"  
Karen smiled. "Um... Sure. Thanks." What the hell, she thought. He's pretty cute.  
  
Spike sighed and took another drag from his cigarette. He was bored and lonely. And hungry. His plane to Brazil had been canceled due to the snow. He had hidden in a packing crate from Sunnydale to Chicago. Now he spied the crowd looking for dinner. And, a smile spread across his face, he found it. A little girl was sitting on the lap of someone in a costume. An Easter Bunny. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."  
  
  
Xander and Oz waded through the people.   
"This is impossible. We'll never find a place to sit down."  
Oz nodded in agreement, then stared off into space.   
Xander waved a hand in front of Oz's face. "Earth to Oz, where are you?"  
"Call me crazy, but does that look like Spike to you?" Oz pointed off in the direction of a crowded hallway.   
A blond man with a long leather duster was talking to... an Easter Bunny? Xander rubbed his eyes and looked back again. Yup. An Easter Bunny.  
"Let's go check it out."  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes as Ryan tried everyone of his pick up lines on Karen. The strange thing was was that she didn't seems to mind. She just smiled and laughed. As they rounded a corner, they ran into two men who seemed to be running from or after someone.   
"Oh sorry. Excuse us!" Xander called.  
"What the hell was that?"  
Karen scanned the room. The two guys were following another man and... "The Easter Bunny?"  
"Huh?"  
Karen pointed down the corridor. "They're chasing the Easter Bunny!"  
Johnny turned to follow them. "There's something wrong with this."  
Ryan and Karen exchanged glances and followed Johnny.   
Xander and Oz slowed down. Spike was leading the Easter Bunny to a small corridor. As they started to walk, a hand grabbed Xander's shoulder.  
"What's going on here?" Johnny asked.  
"Ah look mister, this is going to sound strange but..."  
"You're chasing the Easter Bunny?" Karen said.  
"Well, sorta. Actually we're chasing the guy with the Easter Bunny," Oz stated.  
Ryan stifled a laugh, then looked down the hallway. Spike was opening a door marked 'Employees Only.' He looked back as he closed the door. That's when Ryan saw it. The glint of fangs.  
"Vampire," Ryan said.  
Xander and Oz exchanged looks. "Yeah, he's a vampire. We've gotta stop him."  
Johnny let go of Xander. "Okay, we'll help."  
"Karen, you stay here," Ryan said.  
"Why? I know what to do. I've seen 'Lost Boys'."  
Ryan sighed. "Okay, just stay behind me."  
  
Spike smiled as he tied the last knot. The Easter Bunny was unconscious and tied to a poll. He danced around the poll wondering where to start.  
"In you Easter bonnet, with all the blood upon it..." he sang. Suddenly the door opened behind him.  
"Hey Spike, where you headed?" Xander held out a cross in front of him.  
"Oh bloody hell, don't you guys ever take a vacation?"  
"What were you thinking," Ryan came in next. "I mean, the Easter Bunny? You couldn't have thought of something better? Like maybe hijacking a bus load of choir members?"  
Karen walked in behind them. "I dunno. I think it's kinda funny." Ryan and Xander spun around to her, eyes blazing. "Oh... Sorry."  
Spike stared at her for a minute, then started to advance. "And who are you, pet? You know, you look an awful lot like my Dru."  
"I do?"  
Johnny and Oz snuck in and started to work on the Easter Bunny's ropes. They came undone quickly. The boys balanced the bunny between the two of them and quickly rushed him out of the room. Spike was still fascinated by Karen.   
Ryan stepped between them. "Yeah, well she's not your Dru."  
Spike laughed then grabbed Ryan by the neck. "She could be." Then he tossed him across the room. Xander charged and was swatted away like a fly. Johnny stayed outside with the bunny as Oz ran to Xander's aid.   
Karen backed into a wall, Spike still advancing. "As much as I would love to be a vampire and all that, it's almost summer and I'd really like to get a tan, not turn into a charcoal briquette."  
Spike smiled, fangs exposed. "Tuff."  
"Hey, Bleach boy!"  
Spike spun around. Ryan smiled and hit him with a suitcase.   
Spikes head snapped around to Karen. "Bugger." Then he dropped to the floor.  
"Everyone okay?"  
Oz dragged over a crate. "We can stick him in here."  
Ryan frowned. "Won't he get out?"  
Xander pulled over a chain, a padlock and a cross. "We can nail it shut, wrap it in chains and seal it with the cross. Never leave home without it."  
  
***  
  
Karen sighed. Her flight was leaving in 10 minutes. Xander and Oz had left to sleep for a few hours before their flight. Spike was now on his way back to Sunnydale, third class mail.   
"Well, this has been fun. I'll have to remember to come here during my summer vacation."  
Ryan turned to her. "Promise?" He lowered his head. Their lips met gently. Everything around them seemed to stop. Then a cough.   
"Sorry to interrupt but your' flights boarding."  
Karen sighed, here cheeks a slight shade of red. "Well, it was nice meeting you Johnny. And you too."  
Ryan handed her a small card. "Keep in touch, okay?"  
"I will. Goodbye." They kissed again quickly and then Karen was gone.  
Boy am I gonna have a story to tell Sam when I get home, she thought as she stared at the card in here hand.   
Curious Goods  
Ryan Dallion, Micki Foster, Jack Marshack,   
Johnny Ventura, Kate Brannigan  
999 Druid Avenue  
Chicago, Illinois  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Happy Birthday Karen. Hope you liked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
